wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział V
Szaro jeszcze było na świecie, gdy ksiądz Woynowski cłapał przez wysoki śnieg z latarką do swoich zajęcy, do gołębi i kuropatw, które w spichlerku w osobnej zagrodzie hodował. Oswojona liszka z dzwoneczkiem na szyi szła za nim w trop, a obok niej szpic łaciasty i jeż, którego w ciepłej księżej izbie nie zmorzył sen zimowy. Czwórka owa, przeszedłszy z wolna dziedziniec, zatrzymała się pod słomianym okapem spichlernym, z którego zwieszały się długie sople lodu. Tam zakołysała się latarka, zaskrzypiał klucz w kłódce, szczęknął skobel, zaskrzypiały jeszcze mocniej od klucza drzwi i staruszek wraz ze zwierzęty wszedł do środka. Po chwili, siadłszy na pieńku, postawił na drugim latarkę i wziąwszy przed się płócienną torbę z ziarnem i z pachnącymi piwnicą liśćmi kapusty, począł, ziewając głośno, miotać je przed siebie na polepę. Ale zanim jeszcze do tego się zabrał, z ciemnych kątów komórki przykicały zaraz trzy zające, a potem zamigotały w świetle latarki na kształt błyszczących paciorków oczka gołębi i rdzawych kuropatw, które przysunęły się zbitym stadkiem, kołysząc główkami na giętkich szyjach. Gołębie, jako śmielsze, wnet zaczęły kuć dziobkami w polepę, kuropatwy zaś zbliżały się ostrożniej, spoglądając to na padające ziarno, to na księdza, to na liszkę, z którą opatrzyły się zresztą od dawna, bo schwytane jeszcze latem pisklętami i hodowane w domu od maleńkości, widywały ją codziennie. Ksiądz zaś sypał wciąż ziarno i zarazem mruczał pacierz poranny: - Pater noster, qui es in coelis, sanctificetur nomen... Tu przerwał i zwrócił się do liszki, która opierając się o niego bokiem, dygotała, jakby ją febra trzęsła... - A zawsze skóra na tobie drży, skoro je ujrzysz... Co dzień to samo... Nauczże się przyrodzone żądze hamować, boć wikt masz zacny i głodu nie cierpisz. Na czymżem stanął?... Tu przymknął oczy, jakby czekając na jakowąś odpowiedź, a że jej nie usłyszał, więc zaczął od początku: Pater noster, qui es in coelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum, adveniat regnum tuum... I znów przerwał. Wijesz się, wijesz - mówił kładąc rękę na grzbiecie liszki. - Taka już paskudna w tobie natura, że ci nie tylko jeść, ale i zabijać trzeba. Chwyć ją, Filuś, za kitę, a jeśli ci co niepolitycznego pod nos uczyni, to ją ugryź... Adveniat regnum tuum... O taka córko! wiem, co byś odrzekła, że i człek libenter perdices manducat, ale to wiedz, że człek chociaż w post daje im spokój, a w tobie chyba sprośnego Lutra dusza siedzi, bo ty byś i w Wielki Piątek mięso żarła. Fiat voluntas tua... Truś! truś! truś!... sicut in coelo-naści jeden z drugim jeszcze po kaczanie!... etinterra... I tak mówiąc rzucał głąbiki, a następnie znów miotał ziarno, zrzędząc trochę i na gołębie, że choć wiosna jeszcze nie blisko, a one już coś nadto koło siebie zachodzą i depcą, i gruchają. Wreszcie gdy już torba wypróżniła się zupełnie, wstał, podniósł latarnię i zabierał się do wyjścia, gdy wtem na progu spichrza ukazał się Taczewski. A! Jacuś - zawołał ksiądz - a ty tu co tak rano robisz? Taczewski ucałował go w ramię i odrzekł: Do spowiedzi, dobrodzieju, przyjechałem, a w czasie rannej mszy chciałbym do Stołu Pańskiego przystąpić. Do spowiedzi? Dobrze, ale cóż ci tak przypiliło? Gadaj no zaraz, bo to nie bez kozery! Powiem szczerze. Mam się dziś pojedynkować, a że z pięcią mężami łatwiej o przygodę niż z jednym, więc chciałbym duszę oczyścić. Z pięcią mężami? Rany boskie! a tyś im co uczynił? Ot, właśnie, że im nic nie uczyniłem. Sami szukali zwady i sami mnie pozwali. - Cóż to za jedni? Bukojemscy leśniczowie i Cyprianowicz z Jedlinki. - To ja ich znam. Pójdźże na plebanię, powiesz mi, jako co było. I wyszli. Ale na środku obejścia ksiądz Woynowski zatrzymał się nagle, spojrzał bystro w oczy Taczewskiego i rzekł: Słuchaj, Jacek, w tym jest mulier? A ów uśmiechnął się smutno. I jest, i nie ma - rzekł - bo w rzeczy o nią poszło, ale ona temu nie winna. Aha! niewinna! wszystkie one niewinne. A czy ty wiesz, co mówi Eklezjasta o niewiastach? - Nie pamiętam, dobrodzieju. I ja nie pamiętam, ale czego sobie nie przypomnę, to ci w domu przeczytam. "Inveni (powiada) amariorem morte mulierem, quae laqueus (powiada) venatorum est et sagena cor eius". I coś tam dalej powiada, ale w końcu mówi: "qui placet Deo, effugiet illam, qui autem peccator est, capietur (powiada) ab illa". Ostrzegałem cię nie raz i nie dziesięć razy, żebyś w tym domu nie przesiadywał - a teraz masz. Oj! łatwiej ostrzegać, niźli tam nie bywać - odpowiedział z westchnieniem Taczewski. Nic cię tam dobrego nie spotka. Pewnie - odrzekł cicho młody rycerz. I szli ku plebanii w milczeniu, a ksiądz z twarzą stroskaną, bo kochał Jacka z całej duszy. Gdy po śmierci ojca, któren umarł z zarazy, młodzieńczyk pozostał sam na świecie, bez bliskich krewnych, bez mienia, na kilku chłopach w Wyrąbkach, staruszek otoczył go tkliwą opieką. Majątku dać mu nie mógł, bo mając duszę anielską, rozdawał biednym wszystko, co mu uboga parafia przynosiła, ale jednakże skrycie mu pomagał, a przy tym pilnował go, uczył - i to nie tylko na książce, ale i sztuki rycerskiej. Był to bowiem swego czasu zawołany żołnierz, jeden z przyjaciół i kommilitonów sławnego Wołodyjowskiego, i czarniecczyk, który całą wojnę szwedzką odbył i dopiero po jej ukończeniu przywdział, wskutek pewnej okropnej przygody, suknię kapłańską. Pokochawszy Jacka cenił w nim nie tylko potomka znamienitego rycerskiego rodu, ale i duszę szlachetną i smutną, taką jak była jego własna. Więc bolał i nad jego niezmiernym ubóstwem, i nad jego nieszczęsną miłością, z powodu której młodzian, zamiast szukać sławy i chleba na szerokim świecie, marniał w zapadłym wyczółku prowadząc na wpół chłopskie życie. Stąd czuł pewną niechęć dla całego domu w Bełczączce, mając i to za złe panu Gedeonowi Pągowskiemu, że był dla kmieciów przyostry. On zaś miłował owych "robaków ziemnych" jak źrenicę oka, ale prócz nich kochał także wszystko, co żyje na świecie: i te zwierzęta, na które zrzędził, i ptaki, i ryby, a nawet i żabi naród, który rechocze i kumka latem w przygrzanych słońcem wodach. Jednakże w tej kapłańskiej sukni chodził nie tylko anioł, ale i dawny żołnierz, więc gdy teraz dowiedział się, iż Jacek ma się z pięciu mężami potykać, myślał już tylko o tym, jak się też młodzian popisze i czy wyjdzie ze sprawy bez szwanku. Zatrzymał się przeto jeszcze przy samych drzwiach plebanii i rzekł: Ale się przecie nie dasz? Bo, com sam umiał i co mi Wołodyjowski pokazał, tegom ci nie ukrywał. Nie chciałbym, by mnie na śmierć usiekli - odpowiedział skromnie Taczewski - bo idzie wielka wojna z Turczynem. Na to zaświeciły jak gwiazdy oczy staruszka, w jednej chwili chwycił Jacka za pętlicę od kubraka i począł pytać: Pochwalone imię Pańskie! Skąd wiesz? kto ci mówił? Pan starosta Grothus - odpowiedział młodzieniec. Długo trwała rozmowa Jacka z księdzem, długo spowiedź przede mszą, a gdy wreszcie znaleźli się obaj po mszy na plebanii i zasiedli do piwnej polewki, staruszkowi wciąż jeszcze nie schodziła z myśli wojna z pogany i począł z tego powodu narzekać na zepsucie obyczajów i na upadek pobożności w Rzeczypospolitej. Mój Boże - mówił - toćże to pole chwały i zbawienia otwarte... a wy wolicie prywatnych spraw dochodzić i wzajem się szczerbić. Mogąc krew przelać w obronie krzyża i wiary, gotowiście bratnią przelewać. I dla kogo? dla czego? dla uraz prywatnych albo dla niewiast i tym podobnych marności światowych. Wiem ci ja, że w Rzeczypospolitej stary to nałóg - i mea culpa, bom za czasów grzesznej i płochej młodości sam mu podlegał. Na leżach zimowych, gdy wojska jeno próżniactwem i pijaństwem zajęte, nie masz dnia bez pojedynków, ale przecież i Kościół je karci, i prawo ich broni; Grzech też to jest zawsze, a przed wojną turecką grzech tym większy, bo tam każda szabla potrzebna i każda wierze prawdziwej i prawdziwemu Bogu służy. Dlatego to król nasz, któren jest defensor fidei, nienawidzi pojedynków, a wobec nieprzyjaciół, w polu, gdy prawo wojenne sprawuje, to i surowo za nie karze. Król też w młodości nie jeden i nie dwa odbył pojedynki - odpowiedział Taczewski. - Wreszcie, cóż robić, ojcze wielebny? Nie ja przecie pozwałem, ale mnie pozwano. Zali mogę nie stanąć?! - Prawda, nie możesz! i dlatego też smuci się dusza moja. Ha! Bóg będzie przy niewinności. Taczewski począł się z nim żegnać, bo do południa nie było więcej jak dwie godziny, a drogę miał przed sobą znaczną. Czekaj że - ozwał się ksiądz Woynowski. - Tak cię przecie nie puszczę. Każę czeladnikowi sanie z drabkami wymościć słomą i pojechać ku bojowisku. Bo jeśli u Pągowskiego nic o pojedynku nie wiedzą, to i pomocy nie poślą, a jakoż będzie, jeśli który z tamtych albo i ty ciężką ranę poniesiesz? Pomyślałeś o tym? Nie pomyślałem, a pewnie tamci też nie pomyślą. - A widzisz! Pojadę też i sam, ale na placu nie będę, jeno się w Wyrąbkach u ciebie zatrzymam. Wiatyk i chłopca z dzwonkiem też wezmę, bo kto wie, co się może zdarzyć. Nie przystoi, nie przystoi duchownemu być świadkiem takich rzeczy, ale gdyby nie to, to chętnie bym tam był, choćby dlatego, żeby i tobie ducha dodać. A Taczewski spojrzał na niego swymi słodkimi jak u dziewczyny oczyma. Bóg zapłać - rzekł - ale ja ducha nie tracę, bo choćby przyszło nałożyć głową, to... Milczałbyś lepiej - przerwał ksiądz. - A nie żal by ci to było na Turka nie iść i sławniejszą śmiercią nie ginąć? - Prawda, dobrodzieju, postaram się też, aby mnie te ludojady od razu nie połknęły. Lecz ksiądz Woynowski zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: Ale gdybym tak pojechał na miejsce i przedstawił im, jaka nagroda może ich spotkać w niebie, jeśli z pogańskiej ręki zginą, może by cię zaniechali? Niechże Bóg broni! - zawołał żywo Jacek. - Myśleliby, że z mojej namowy. Niechże Bóg broni! Lepiej mi zaraz jechać, niż takich rzeczy słuchać. Ha! to nie ma co! Jedziem! - rzekł ksiądz. I zawoławszy czeladnika, wydał mu rozkaz, by zakładano co ducha do sani, po czym obaj z Taczewskim wyszli z plebanii, aby osobiście pomagać w zaprzęganiu. Lecz na podwórzu staruszek na widok konia, na którym pan Jacek przyjechał, aż cofnął się ze zdumienia i zawołał: W imię Ojca i Syna, a tyś skąd wziął takiego chmyza. I rzeczywiście pod płotem stała z nisko zwieszonym i obrośniętym na szczękach łbem poszerszeniała szkapina, niewiele większa od rosłej kozy. Od chłopa pożyczyłem - odpowiedział Taczewski. - Ot, jakbym na wyprawę turecką jechał... I począł się śmiać z bolesnym przymusem. A na to ksiądz: - Mniejsza, na jakim pojedziesz, byleś na tureckim wrócił, co daj ci Boże, Jacuś, ale tymczasem przełóż kulbakę na mego podjezdka, bo tak się nie można tamtej szlachcie prezentować. Po czym przygładzili jeszcze, co potrzeba, i ruszyli: ksiądz, chłopak kościelny z dzwonkiem i woźnica na saniach, a Taczewski konno. Dzień byt chmurny i nieco mglisty, albowiem na świecie uczyniła się odwilż. Śnieg leżał na zmarzniętej ziemi, ale z wierzchu zmiękł znacznie, tak że kopyta końskie pogrążały się w nim bez odgłosu, a płozy cicho sunęły po równej drodze. Zaraz za Jedlnią spotkali kilkanaście fur z drzewem, a przy nich chłopów idących pieszo, którzy klękali na odgłos dzwonka, mniemając, że ksiądz jedzie gdzieś z Panem Bogiem do konającego. Potem zaczęły się przedleśne pola przysłonięte mgłą, puste, białe, nad którymi przeciągały stada wron. W miarę jak zbliżali się ku lasom, mgła gęstniała coraz bardziej, toczyła się dołem, napełniała przestrzeń i szła ku górze, tak że po pewnym czasie słyszeli nad sobą krakanie, ale nie mogli dojrzeć ptactwa. Przydrożne krze wyglądały jak duchy. Świat stracił zwykłą rzeczywistość i zmienił się w jakąś krainę niepewną, obłędną, z zatartym, majaczącym pobliżem i zupełnie niewiadomą dalą. Jacek jechał na podjezdku po cichych śniegach, rozmyślał o czekającej go bitwie, a więcej jeszcze o pannie Sienińskiej, i tak na wpół do siebie, na wpół do niej przemawiał w duszy: "Moje kochanie dla cię zawsze jednakie, jeno żadnej radości w sercu z niego nie mam. Ej! po prawdzie mało ja jej miałem i przedtem. A teraz, gdybym to choć te twoje nożyny mógł objąć albo dobre słowo od ciebie usłyszeć, albo choć wiedzieć, że pożałujesz, jeśli mnie spotka przygoda, ale to wszystko jest jako ta mgła... i tyś sama jakoby za mgłą, i nie wiem, co jest, i nie wiem, co będzie ni co mnie spotka, ni co się stanie - nic nie wiem". I poczuł Jacek, że wielki smutek osiada mu na duszy, tak jak wilgoć osiadała na jego ubraniu, więc westchnął głęboko i rzekł: - Ale już wolę, że się to raz skończy! A księdza Woynowskiego również niewesołe opadły myśli. "Nabiedowało się chłopczysko -mówił sobie - młodości nie użyło, nagryzło się z przyczyny tych nieszczęsnych amorów, a teraz co? Jeszcze mi go te zabijaki Bukojemscy usieką. Niedawno w Kozienicach poszczerbili po odpuście pana Korzybskiego... A choćby mi Jacka nie usiekli, to też nic dobrego z tego nie wypadnie. Mój Boże! dyć to chłop jako najszczersze złoto - i z wielkiego rycerskiego rodu ostatni odziomek, ostatnia żywięca kropla krwi... Żeby się choć teraz przypilnował... w Bogu nadzieja, że nie zapomniał tych dwóch ciosów-jednego mylonego pod zastawę z uskoczeniem w bok, drugiego - z młyńca przez policzek... Jacku! Lecz Jacek nie dosłyszał, bo był naprzód odjechał, a staruszek nie powtórzył wołania. Owszem, stropił się bardzo, gdyż przyszło mu na myśl, że nie wypada duchownemu, który jedzie z sakramentami, o takich rzeczach rozmyślać. Począł się tedy kruszyć i przepraszać Pana Boga. Ale na duszy było mu coraz ciężej. Opanowało go nagle złe przeczucie, które zmieniło się niemal w pewność, że ten dziwny pojedynek bez świadków skończy się jak najgorzej dla Jacka. Tymczasem dojechali do poprzecznej drogi, która w prawo szła do Wyrąbek, w lewo do Bełczączki. Woźnica, jak miał rozkaz, stanął. Taczewski przysunął się do sani i zeskoczył z podjezdka. Pójdę pod figurę piechotą - rzekł - bo nim sanie jegomości odwiozą i ku nam wrócą, nie wiedziałbym, co z koniem uczynić. Oni tam może już są. Jeszcze nie ma południa, ale blisko - odpowiedział ksiądz zmienionym nieco głosem. - A jaka mgła! Po omacku będziecie się bili. - Ej, dość widać! Krakanie niewidzialnych wron czy kruków znów ozwało się nad ich głowami. Jacku! - rzekł ksiądz. Słucham. - Bo skoro już ma do tego przyjść, to pamiętaj na rycerzy z Taczewa. - Nie powstydzą się mnie, ojcze, nie! Jakoż staruszek zauważył, że rysy młodzieńca jak gdyby stwardniały, a oczy nie pozbyły się wprawdzie smutku, ale nie miały już takiej dziewczęcej słodyczy jak zwykle. Więc rzekł: To dobrze, ale klęknij, to cię przeżegnam i sam się przeżegnaj przed samym rozpoczęciem. To rzekłszy nakreślił palcami znak krzyża na głowie Jacka, który ukląkł na śniegu. Następnie przywiązał podjezdka za saniami obok chmyza, ucałował rękę księdza i poszedł w stronę Bełczączki., A wracaj mi zdrowo! - zawołał za nim ksiądz. Pod krzyżem nie było jeszcze nikogo. Taczewski obszedł kilka razy figurę, po czym siadł na kamieniu leżącym u jej podstawy i czekał. Naokół panowała ogromna cisza; tylko wielkie, podobne do łez krople, utworzone z wilgotnej mgły, spadające z ramion krzyża, uderzały z cichym szelestem o miękki śnieg. Ta cisza pełna jakowegoś smutku i ta mglista pustka zapełniły nową falą żalu serce Jacka. Poczuł się tak samotny, jak nigdy dotąd:,,Prawdziwie jestem ci jako ten kołek na świecie! - rzekł sobie - i taka też będzie dola moja aż do śmierci". I machnął ręką. - Toteż niech się raz skończy! I z coraz większą goryczą myślał, że przeciwnikom nie pilno, bo im weselej, bo oto siedzą sobie teraz w Bełczączce, rozmawiają z "nią" i mogą na nią patrzyć do woli. Ale mylił się, bo im było także pilno. Po chwili doszedł go gwar głośnej rozmowy i w białawym tumanie zamajaczyły cztery ogromne postacie Bukojemskich i piąta, mniejsza, Cyprianowicza. Rozmawiali tak głośno dlatego, że kłócili się o to, który pierwszy ma się rąbać z Taczewskim. Bukojemscy swarzyli się zresztą zawsze i o wszystko między sobą, ale tym razem spór szedł z Cyprianowiczem, który dowodził, że będąc naj ciężej obrażony, koniecznie powinien przed nimi stanąć. Umilkli dopiero na widok krzyża oraz stojącego pod nim pana Jacka i uchylili czapek, nie wiadomo, czy przez uszanowanie dla Męki Pańskiej, czy dla powitania przeciwnika. Taczewski skłonił im się w milczeniu i dobył szabli, ale serce poczęło mu w pierwszej chwili bić niespokojnie w piersi, albowiem było ich przecie pięciu przeciw jednemu, a przy tym Bukojemscy wyglądali po prostu strasznie: chłopy duże, barczyste, o wąsach jak miotły, na których mgła osiadła siwą rosą, i o brwiach namarszczonych - w twarzach mieli jakąś ponurą, zbójecką radość, jakby cieszyli się ze sposobności do rozlania krwi ludzkiej. Po co ja kładę zdrową głowę pod ewangelię? - pomyślał Jacek. Lecz po owej chwili niepokoju poczęło go ogarniać oburzenie na tych opojów, których prawie nie znał i którym nie uczynił żadnej krzywdy, a którzy Bóg wie dlaczego przyczepili się do niego i oto teraz przyszli nastawać na jego życie. Więc w duszy tak do nich przemówił: Czekajcieże, zawalidrogi. Przynieśliście tu i swoje głowy! I policzki zakwitły mu, a zęby zacisnęły się z gniewu. Oni tymczasem poczęli zrzucać opończe i zawijać rękawy u żupanów, co czynili niepotrzebnie wszyscy od razu, ale czynili dlatego, że każdy myślał, iż od niego się rozpocznie. Wreszcie stanęli rzędem, już z gołymi szablami, a Taczewski, postąpiwszy ku nim, stanął również i patrzyli na się w milczeniu. Przerwał je Cyprianowicz: Ja pierwszy służę waćpanu. Nie! Ja pierwszy, ja pierwszy! - powtórzyli razem Bukojemscy. I gdy Cyprianowicz wysunął się naprzód, tamci pochwycili go zaraz za łokcie. Poczęła się znów kłótnia, w której Cyprianowicz wymyślał im od hajdamaków, a oni jemu od gładyszów, sobie zaś wzajem od psubratów. Zgorszył się nią niezmiernie pan Jacek i rzekł: Takich kawalerów w życium jeszcze nie widział. I zasunął szablę do pochwy. Wybierzcie, bo odejdę! - rzekł podniesionym, twardym głosem. Wybierz ty sam! - zawołał Cyprianowicz w nadziei, że wybór na niego padnie. Mateusz Bukojemski począł krzyczeć, że na to nie pozwoli, by lada chłystek miał nim rozporządzać, i krzyczał tak, że aż przednie zęby, które miał przydługie, jak u zająca, błyskały mu spod wąsów: ale umilkł, gdy Taczewski, wydobywszy znów szablę, wskazał go jej krzywcem i rzekł: - Acana wybieram. Pozostali bracia wraz z Cyprianowiczem usunęli się też zaraz, widząc, że inaczej nigdy do ładu nie dojdą, tylko oblicza im posmutniały, albowiem znając siłę Mateuszową, byli niemal pewni, że nie zostanie im nic po nim do roboty. - Poczynajcie! - rzekł Cyprianowicz. Taczewski odczuł także siłę przeciwnika zaraz przy pierwszym złożeniu, bo aż szabla zadrżała mu w dłoni, odbił jednak cięcie, odbił drugie, po trzecim zaś rzekł sobie w duszy: - Nie tak ci on sprawny jak mocny. I przykucnąwszy nieco dla lepszego skoku, natarł z impetem. Inni bracia, pospuszczawszy końce szabel ku dołowi, śledzili z otwartymi ustami przebieg walki, poznali bowiem, że i Taczewski "zna się na rzeczy" i że nie będzie z nim tak łatwo. Po chwili pomyśleli, że zna się nawet bardzo dobrze, i oblicza ich stały się niespokojne, gdyż pomimo ciągłych kłótni miłowali się niezmiernie między sobą. To jednemu, to drugiemu okrzyk: ha! wyrywał się z piersi przy każdym tęższym cięciu. A tymczasem cięcia stawały się szybsze i szybsze, podobne do błyskawic. Taczewski nabierał widocznie coraz więcej pewności siebie. Był spokojny, ale skakał jak żbik i z oczu szły mu skry złowrogie. - Źle - pomyślał Cyprianowicz. A wtem rozległ się krzyk, szabla Mateusza zwisła, a on podniósł obie ręce do twarzy, która w jednej chwili zalała się całkiem krwią - i runął na ziemię. Ryknęli jak byki na ów widok młodsi bracia i w mgnieniu oka rzucili się z wściekłością na Jacka, nie z tym zapewne rozmysłem, żeby go razem we trzech napaść; ale dlatego, że każdy chciał pierwszy pomścić najstarszego. I byliby go może roznieśli na szablach, gdyby nie Cyprianowicz, który skoczywszy mu na pomoc, krzyknął co głosu w piersiach: - Hańba! precz! Zbóje, nie szlachta! Hańba! precz! To i ze mną, zbóje! precz! I począł się wręcz z nimi ścinać, póki się nie opamiętali. Tymczasem Mateusz przypodniósł się na rękach i zwrócił ku nim oblicze pokryte jakby maską krwi, więc Jan chwycił go pod pachy i posadził na śniegu, Łukasz pośpieszył mu również na pomoc. A Taczewski posunął się do zgrzytającego zębami Marka i jął powtarzać prędkim głosem, jakby w obawie, żeby wspólny napad nie powtórzył się po raz drugi: - Proszę! proszę! I szable zaszczękały znów złowrogo. Ale z Markiem, który o ile jeszcze był od Mateusza silniejszy, o tyle mniej zręczny, małą Taczewski miał robotę. Marek śmigał ogromnym szabliskiem jak cepem, więc pan Jacek zaraz w trzecim złożeniu ciął go w prawy obojczyk, przeciął kość i ubezwładnił. Poznali teraz i Łukasz, i Jan, że zdarzył im się casus wielce paskudny i że ten chudy młodzieńczyk jest w istocie rzeczy osą, której lepiej było nie drażnić. Ale z tym większą zapalczywością stanęli z nim do walki, która skończyła się dla nich równie źle jak dla starszych; albowiem Łukasz, cięty przez policzek aż do dziąseł, przewróciwszy się z wielkim impetem, potłukł się w dodatku o kamienie ukryte pod śniegiem, a Janowi, lubo, najbieglejszemu z braci, szabla wraz z palcem upadła po chwili na ziemię. Taczewski, ani draśnięty, patrzył teraz na swoje dzieło jakby ze zdziwienieniem - i owe skry, które przed chwilą błyszczały mu w źrenicach, poczęły stopniowo gasnąć. Lewą ręką poprawił magierkę, która zesunęła mu się cokolwiek na prawe ucho podczas walki, po czym zdjął ją całkiem, odetchnął głęboko raz i drugi, zwrócił się do krzyża i rzekł na wpół do Cyprianowicza, na wpół do siebie: - Bóg mi świadek, że ja nie winien. A na to Stanisław Cyprianowicz: - Moja kolej teraz, aleś waćpan zziajany, to może wypoczniesz, a ja tymczasem poprzykrywam opończami towarzyszów, aby ich zamróz nie chwycił, nim pomoc przyjdzie. - Pomoc blisko - odpowiedział Taczewski - bo tam we mgle stoją sanie z drabkami, które podesłał ksiądz Woynowski, a sam jest u mnie. Pozwól waćpan, że pójdę po sanie, na których ichmościom będzie lepiej niż na śniegu. I odszedł, a Cyprianowicz zabrał się tymczasem do okrywania Bukojemskich, którzy siedzieli ramię przy ramieniu w śniegu, z wyjątkiem Jana, ten bowiem, najlżej ranny, klęczał przed Mateuszem i trzymając prawą dłoń do góry, aby krew zbyt nie uchodziła z odciętego palca, lewą obmywał śniegiem oblicze najstarszego. Jakże wam? - zapytał Cyprianowicz. A pokąsał nas, taki syn - odpowiedział Łukasz wypluwając obficie krew - ale się jeszcze pomścimy. Całkiem ręką nie władnę, bo mi kość nadwerężył - dorzucił Marek. -Oj, pies!... Oj! A Mateusz nade brwiami cięty - rzekł Jan. - Trzeba by chlebem z pajęczyną ranę założyć, ale tymczasem i śniegiem tamuję. Żeby nie to, że mi ślepie zalało... - ozwał się Mateusz - byłbym... Lecz nie mógł dokończyć, bo osłabł z utraty krwi - i przerwał mu Łukasz, którego porwała nagła złość: A chytry, psiakrew - rzekł - bo patrzy jak panna, a dźga jak gad. Tej chytrości właśnie mu nie daruję! - zakrzyknął Jan. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwało im parskanie koni. We mgle zamajaczały sanie, po czym stanęły tuż przy Bukojemskich. Ze sani wyskoczył Taczewski i kazał woźnicy złazić. Chłop spojrzał na Bukojemskich, obrzucił bystrym spojrzeniem Taczewskiego i Cyprianowicza i nie ozwał się ani słowem, tylko na twarzy odbiło mu jakby zgorszenie i odwróciwszy się na chwilę do koni, przeżegnał się. Po czym we trzech zaczęli podnosić rannych i przenosić ich na opończy. Bukojemscy protestowali zrazu przeciw udziałowi pana Jacka w tych przenosinach, ale ów rzekł im: - A gdybyście waćpanowie mnie usiekli, zali zostawilibyście mnie bez pomocy? Toć to szlachecka usługa, której nie godzi się nie oddać ani też nie przyjąć. Więc umilkli, bo ich nieco ujął tymi słowy, i po chwili legli w obszernych drabkach na słomie, gdzie zaraz uczyniło im się cieplej. Dokąd jechać? - zapytał chłop. Czekaj. Weźmiesz jeszcze jednego - odpowiedział Cyprianowicz. I zwróciwszy się do Jacka: No! mości panie! - rzekł - czas i nam. Lecz Taczewski spojrzał na niego niemal przyjaznym wzrokiem. Ej! lepiej nam się zaniechać. I tamto Bóg wie dlaczego się przygodziło, a waćpan stanąłeś przy mnie, gdy ci ichmościowie kupą na mnie natarli. Po co my się mamy bić? Będziemy i musimy - odparł zimno Cyprianowicz. - Waćpan mi hańbę zadałeś, a gdybyś i nie zadał, to teraz idzie o moją reputację, rozumiesz? Choćbym miał gardło dać, choćby to miała być ostatnia moja godzina - musimy się bić! Ha! niechże i tak będzie, ale to przeciw mojej woli! - odpowiedział Jacek. Na polu chwały 05